The use of drugs, particularly by young people, is a worldwide problem. Approach to this problem involves international effort aimed at control of drug production and drug flow as well as various sets of educational programs and various functional models aimed at deterring from taking drugs, which programs use conventional passive media like story telling, books reading, video watching, etc.
In the art, solutions are known that concentrate on the drug user side, on interactive methods of influencing, with the aim to increase effect of the anti-drug messages, such as interactive video, manual and multimedia computer games that catch attention of young people. Such methods should provide simulated experience on the basis of own decision to take or not to take drugs and the subsequent demonstration of the results, effects, and decisions. Systems for such simulation are versatile equipment, applicable anytime, in time and at various stages of the drug taking, they have a number of various embodiments.
EP 927,566 discloses equipment and a method for interactive simulation of the drug taking consequences and for disgusting the drug taking to young people, where the stimulated drug taking provides increased excitement from movements and sounds and apparent gambling passion. After a certain time this effect is weakened, the gambler requires to get another dose. This scenario repeats, but with every repeat the tolerance against drugs increases, the time of the “maximum excitement” shortens and increased percentage of the gambler's time is more and more dependent on getting and using drugs. The series of repeating converts the internal euphoria into frustration (feelings of futility or fury) and in this way they strongly effect against drug taking. This process is illustrated by equipment in the form of a modified multimedia game on the basis of motorcycle racing.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide simulation equipment using advanced technique for simulation of a given environment, particularly of the environment that disgusts drug taking, as well as of the environment for creating for example of advertising space.
Solutions of mobile means, e.g. special modifications of railway carriages, for various purposes are known.
The published CZ invention application PV 1992-875 discloses a design modification of a railway carriage, which railway carriage is closed and comprised of an independent undercarriage, a frame and transport space, which transport space is transversely to the longitudinal axis of the railway carriage separated into several independent compartments that form transportation cells. A cell can be provided with standardized elements for container handling and reloading openings in the face, side or roof surfaces.
DE-DOS 41 24 301 discloses an arrangement of the internal space of a railway carriage for local trains, which railway carriage is divided into a surface for standing passengers, seats area and a multipurpose area, which areas are separated by semitransparent partitions. The seats area is further divided into the short-time and the long-time areas, with seats arranged for various occasions during the journey. The short-time area seats are in right angles or diagonally to the train movement direction. This arrangement serves for accommodation of the passengers and for accommodation of the space for their comfort in the train.
None of the disclosed solutions meets the requirements imposed on a simulation unit according to the present invention